The present invention relates to a seed drill for depositing a seed material and fertilizer, having a frame that supports itself on the soil via runners, at least one supply container unit for seed material and fertilizer, and cultivator, chisel or hoe shares arranged in rows one behind the other and movable in a vertical plane, the various materials being conveyed to the shares in adjustable amounts via tubular lines and under gravity for depositing into the soil and being guided separately from each other by means of depth guidance means for their depth of penetration into the soil.
A seed drill of this type is already known from German OS No. 25 52 810. A disadvantage of this machine is that cloggings occur between the shares when the latter are arranged in three cross rows and the drill issued on soil surfaces covered with a multitude of residues from previous harvests in the so-called no-till-drill process. While it is also known with this machine to arrange the shares in four and five cross rows, such an arrangement of the shares results in the disadvantage that the containers for the seeds have to be mounted at a much higher level since the pipes carrying the seeds must have an inclination of about 45.degree. to assure a smooth flow of the respective seed material to the shares. Due to this high arrangement of the containers, filling of the latter is made difficult.